El precio de la vida
by grejeperozo14
Summary: Sebastiàn es un muchacho trabajador, que vive con su madre. Una noche tiene un sueño que poco a poco va transformándose en realidad. Después que descubre que su madre a desaparecido misteriosamente.


EL PRECIO DE LA VIDA

Capítulo I

La vida, es una etapa donde cumple con la voluntad de Dios, disfruta de la suerte o puede frustrarte por no tenerla, siente el dolor cuando alguien se te va y la alegría cuando una parte de ti nace, para pasar por todos lo que has pasado. Muchas cosas representa la vida.

¿Pero te has preguntado si tiene precio negociarla?

No es fácil tomar una decisión, cuando las opciones te llevan a la muerte.

Vivía solo con mi mama, ya que mi padre nunca lo conocí, me abandono cuando tenía 5 años. Hijo único, beneficiándome a recibir toda la atención de ella. Era muy pésimo y las calificaciones eran lluvias de 09, cansado y decepcionado de mi rendimientos académico deje de estudiar en la universidad, decidí mejor ocuparme en cualquier actividad laboral, que se me presentara al momento, luego de tantos cambios de trabajo, tuve la suerte de conseguir un puesto fijo como vendedor de teléfono.

Todo era rutinario, de la casa al trabajo, del trabajo a la casa, hasta que en una noche, eran las 2:35 am de la madrugada me encontraba presenciando una lucha mortal entre el sueño y el insomnio, cuando siento que era observado, sentía que alguien más estaba allí. Con la idea en la cabeza gano la lucha insomnio, miro a alrededor de mí y solo puedo ver un cuarto oscuro, no se podía observar nada con claridad, pero al mismo tiempo mi cabeza daba vuelta y vuelta. Un hombre no dejaba visualizar su rostro con una túnica puesta, levanta la mano apuntándome con un dedo. Debo de mencionar que yo no creo en eso de fantasma, ni tampoco soy miedoso, pero mi subconsciente me decía que eso no era de este mundo y los nervios me estaban matando.

Una luz apareció de repente se iría ese sujeto, pensaba y trataba de distinguir algo que el resplandor que se formó después que este ser me tomara como diana, para lanzar sus provocaciones de miedo, el brillo aumentaba dejando mis ojos nublados. Posteriormente vi como el resplandor disminuyo y algo que no esperaba, paralizado, débil, derrotado y en una situación compleja donde la incertidumbre hacia su trabajo; causo que cada poro de mi piel, se estremeciera. Eso no era mi salvación era mi boleto de vida o mejor dicho era el precio de la vida. Después

\- Solo fue una pesadilla. Pero que sueño tan pesado tuve. Dije con los ojos somnolientos y el cuerpo cansado como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

Escucho que suena mi celular, contesto la llamada, una voz gruesa me dice:

-Todo lo que paso ha sido real, sino cumples con lo que te voy a decir... No deje terminarlo cuando le respondo, buscando explicaciones e imponiendo mi carácter.

-Eso no es verdad no tiene sentido, es mentira.

La situación estaba llegando a enfadarme más de lo que ya estaba, aun así lo último que escuche fue:

-Va ir la calle 2 av. 7Ab Si te rehúsa olvídate de tu madre.

Corto la llamada, dejándome con un gran problema; antes de ponerme a solucionar y encontrar una forma de cómo salir de esto, fui a verificar si mi madre en realidad estaba en peligro, cuando me dirigí a su cuarto no estaba, así que todo era verdad. Luego de maldecir unas mil veces a ese canalla que la rapto, no se me ocurría nada mejor que pedir la ayuda a una vieja amiga de la infancia, muchas veces había solucionado mis más grandes problemas, evitándome grandes apuros en el pasado, aunque tenía tiempo que no la veía, ella era casi mi hermana, busque su número y marque.

\- Con patricia. Ansioso porque me respondiera y no cargar solo este peso.

-Si Sebastián eres tú, no crees que es muy tarde. Se oía molesta y al lado había alguien que le reclamaba quien era y porque la llamaba tan tarde.

\- Necesito que me ayude... No pude terminar cuando su novio agarra el teléfono y empieza a decirme:

-¡No moleste! ¿Quiere que vaya a romperte la cara? Creo que eso fue la respuesta que necesitaba para cortar la llamada y tratar de buscar a otra persona, lo que menos necesitaba era pelear y perder la compostura.

Recordé que Juan era mi vecino, lo marque pero no me respondió y así como todas las persona que me podría dar la mano.

Algo estaba seguro, esa persona que me llamo no especifico la hora, lo que me daba un punto, no podría ir allá ahora, estaba casi a la mitad de la noche solo, aparte no sé si eso es normal o anormal, ni sé si es posibles, muchas cosas pasaron a mi cabeza, llevando que olvidara todo y me acostara a dormir. En la mañana afrontaría el suceso y tal vez solo este durmiendo y todo es un sueño, el ánimo no lo podía perder y me engañaba con cada explicación rara que se me pudiera ocurrir de lo que estaba pasando.

Sonó el despertador pero esta vez, a diferencia de otros días ya estaba despierto. No como todas las mañanas, la alarma tiene que sonar más de 3 veces para lograr levantarme. Ya me encontraba listo para salir a cumplir mi labor como todos los día, animo que mi mente me daba para no caer en una locura entre ideas sin sentido y sin respuesta concreta o peor aún en el desespero, la estupideces no era mi fuerte, al menos cuando me proponía a conseguir una meta. Buscar a mi madre era lo único que tenía previsto hacer todo el día. El jefe ni se daría de cuenta que falte un día. Muy poco sale a inspeccionar como van las cosas en la tienda, encerrado su cuarto, mantiene su día ocupado viendo películas de Jame Bon, solo cuando se acaba mi turno es que logro ver que deja el cortometraje de el gran espía, para verificar si en verdad es el momento de la salidas, cerré la casa y me puse en marchar, volví a recordar el lugar que me había dicho , me fije de que era cerca una 7 cuadra de donde vivía, me dispuse a caminar cuando el estrés de toda la situación no me hizo a ver a una muchacha que venía a una velocidad suficiente para no poder evitar impactarse conmigo.

\- Perdón no te vi no estará lastimado Fue la respuesta que me dio.

\- ¿Paola que haces por aquí? Ella fue mi ex, diría que la peor.

La relación acabo luego de que ella saliera con mi mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué crees estoy haciendo? Mi rutina de ejercicio, y era la persona a la que menos me hubiera gustado tropezarme. No voy negar de qué haber pasado 3 años sin verla había cambiado.

Se dejó crecer el pelo negro azabache, su cara mantenía la forma tan parecida a un diamante, que destacaban sus pómulo un tanto anchos y muy marcado, con 2 hermosos ojos almendrado, nariz recta y blanca como el vestido de una novia, su labios rosado y su estatura aproximadamente 1,67 cm creció considerablemente , su cuerpo estaba más alineado, en forma y proporcionado, su aptitud la chica divertida con un gran sentido del humor, decía lo que pensaba aunque no esté de acuerdo la persona a quien se lo diga. Tenía puesto, unos tenis blancos, una lycra que resaltaba muy bien sus piernas, un top amarillo y una gorra Under Armour amarilla también. Recordé la angustia de mi vida y solo pude decir.

-Igual pero esta vez no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo. Ella me mira asombrada

-Que tiene una cita. Siempre me gusto esa picarda propia de ella.

-No tengo... es algo muy... no sé ni cómo decirlo. No era solamente decir no a mami la secuestraron.

Puerta y vidrio estuvieran partido cosa que no es a así, no sabía que decirle

-¿Tan serio es? Su expresión mostraba seriedad y algo de compresión.

\- Te explico caminando bueno si quieres acompañarme. Dije regalándole una fingida sonrisa.

\- Pero deja que vaya a mi casa, está cerca de por aquí, dime a donde va y yo te alcanzo allá.

No soy el típico, demoledor de mujeres en mi pequeña vecindad, pero si me considero afortunados, por mis ojos estrechos, claro verde, flaco, pero me mantenía en forma por las múltiples visita al gimnasio, blanco, con el pelo lacio. Me gustaba siempre mantenerme calmado o al menos pensar la mejor manera de salir de cualquier apuro y me gusta escuchar una verdad que duela a una mentira que finja una sonrisa.

Le dije el lugar que tenía que ir y se despidió de mí.

Casi llego a la 3ra cuadra cuando de repente veo en una silla que suelen estar en la parada de los buses, un señor con traje de abogado parece que se le había pasado el bus, no estaba muy contento, no podría verlo bien ya que su cara la tenía apoyada en sus piernas como meditando su ira, lo saludo muy cordialmente:

-Hola se le paso el bus.

-Hola. Me responde levantándose para mirarme.

\- ¿Qué hijo de tu madre haces tú aquí? Le pregunto.

Mi felicidad desapareció retentivamente, al darme cuanta quien me saludaba.


End file.
